Forgive Me?
by Quillpens
Summary: Cas didn't show up when called and now Dean is angry. How will our resident angel get back on the Hunter's good side? M for safety only.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural. I mean no harm.

Authors Note: A short little fluffy thing that I came up with while scrolling through Tumblr yesterday. Established Destiel. Boys will be OOC, that's just how I roll with this pairing. Enjoy.

The brothers Winchester had just finished up a demon hunt when Sam announced that the minute they were back at the hotel he was showering and going out for a much needed drink. Dean merely nodded and grunted in response, silently telling Sam that he was not in a very talkative mood considering the large gash in his shoulder, the cuts on his chest and a couple of particularly nasty bruises on his right thigh, knuckles and left knee. Thankfully Sam got the message and left his brother alone, choosing instead to turn up the music that played softly from the radio.

In truth Dean wasn't upset at Sam or even the demon that had been a little too unwilling to die. No, it was Cas he was upset with. He knew when things had taken a turn for the worse in the fight and had called upon his angel to help. After many unanswered prayers, the boys finished off the demon alone, leaving both of them covered in wounds and slightly hurt pride. Now Dean wanted to do nothing but stitch himself up, get a shower and have some quality alone time with his angel who he was sure would show up not long after Sam left. _"He better show up. We need to have a talk." _ Dean thought with a small sigh.

After they got back to the hotel, Sam made true to his word. He took a shower and dressed, but as he went to leave he found Dean on his bed, cleaning and dressing his shoulder wound as best he could with the TV on, still in his demon blood soaked clothes. Sam smirked and stood in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Dean? You're not goin'?" When Dean shook his head no, Sam chuckled softly to himself. "Gonna spend your night with your own personal angel, huh?"

Dean couldn't help but give his brother a bitch face and roll his eyes. "Maybe but I prefer a shower first. Take baby and have a good night. Drink, grab a girl or two and have fun. I'm just gonna relax tonight."

Sam shook his head at that, but before he could speak just waved him off. "Go. If anything happens, I'll call. I promise. Now go on. No sex in baby!"

Sam smirked and grabbed the keys off the counter. "Fine. I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon. Stay out of trouble. Have fun with Cas!"

Dean fought the urge to flip his brother off behind his back and merely grunted in response and sighed as he heard the front door shut behind him. After turning the TV off, Dean pulled himself out of the chair, he winced at the pain in his leg and limped to the bathroom. After a not so relaxing shower due to the cuts and bruises on his body, he dressed in his favorite pair of boxers and a tee shirt then hobbled over to the fridge. After pulling out a beer and undoing the top, he leaned against the counter and drained the bottle before closing his eyes as he spoke aloud. "Cas? You busy? I could really use some company tonight. Come on, you owe me."

Not a moment after the words left his mouth, a flutter of wings announced Castiel's arrival and Dean opened his eyes to find Cas in front of him with a small smile on his face. "Hello Dean. I'm sorry I could not aid you in your hunt earlier this evening. I was on duty."

Dean breathed out a small sigh then pulled Cas to him, hugging him tight and burying his face in the alpha angel's neck as the man hugged him back. Dean didn't realize just how much he missed Cas until the angel was right in front of him and invading his personal space. After a few seconds of silence, Cas spoke softly into Dean's shoulder. "Are you alright love? I didn't mean to upset you with my absence."

Dean let Cas go and leaned back, smiling as he looked over Cas's slightly concerned face. "Damn demon got me good, that's all. I'll be alright. Just wanted to spend some time with you." After a small pause, Dean whispered in Cas's ear. "Sammy is out till tomorrow."

Cas lifted an eyebrow at that and, using his best Dean impression, smirked. "Oh? Is that so? And just what..." Cas paused as he shed his coat and pushed his hands under Dean's shirt, rubbing just above his hips and healed him from the inside out. "Did you have planned for the evening?"

Dean grinned as he felt his wounds heal and energy restore while the feeling of Cas's warm hands on his bare skin made him almost groan in pleasure. He chuckled and shook his head. "Well whatever you've got in mind is definitely headed in the right direction."

Cas gave Dean a small smile at that and gently dug his nails into Deans hips, whispering into Dean's ear. "I have an idea. Rid yourself of your shirt and go lie down. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Dean nodded and smiled. As Cas moved to let him pass and follow his instructions, Cas pulled Dean to him and kissed him thoroughly before whispering, "I missed you too." Smiling as he walked over to the bed, Dean shed his shirt and crawled his way up towards the headboard before snuggling his face down into one of the surprisingly very soft pillows as he heard the bathroom door shut.

In the bathroom, Cas stripped down and started the water for a shower. He knew he could just "poof" himself clean but he did have some human qualities about him. Stepping under the spray of the hot water, Cas moaned at the feeling of the warm water seeping into his skin and over the exposed feathers of his wings. Once he had had enough, he got out and dried himself off before pulling his boxers back on and walking out to find Dean lying in the middle of the bed quietly watching a Christmas movie.

Taking in the scene, Cas smiled and silently made his way over to the bed, thankful that Dean wasn't paying a bit of attention to him. As his legs touched the edge of the bed, Cas reached out and stroked Deans back making him jump slightly and turn around. "Oh! Jeez I didn't hear you."

Cas said nothing to that and looked towards the TV then back to Dean. "Leave the film on. I quite like the background noise. It's much too quiet here without it."

Dean hummed and nodded, looking at Cas as if waiting for something. Cas asked looking over Dean as if he were a piece of meat that he couldn't wait to devour. Dean noticed this look on his angels face and moaned under his breath. "Come here baby."

Cas grinned at that and ran his hand up Deans back before moving onto the bed and straddling Dean's thighs. "No. Tonight, you relax."

Dean felt a little miffed at that, but he remained still and moaned at the skin to skin contact between them as Cas took to massaging his back. "I apologize again for not being there for you this evening, Dean. I heard you call. I still felt you pulling at our bond even after the calls stopped. I'm so sorry you were hurt, my love. I would've been there. You know that, don't you?" he asked as started placing a trial of soft kisses down Dean's spine while his hands worked at the muscles below Dean's shoulder blades.

Dean wanted to stop Cas and tell him everything that he had been thinking in the Impala on the way back but he suddenly felt like his nerve endings were on sensory overload and he could feel himself blushing under Cas's ministrations. Trying his best to force the pleasure down a notch, he took a deep breath and spoke. "I know, Cas. Your Fathers work comes first in your life. Trust me, I know what that feels like. It's okay. Sam is okay. I'm okay. It's not your fault we got hurt."

Cas hummed in acknowledgement at that and kissed the back of Dean's neck before moving and flicking his tongue over Dean's earlobe then kissing down his neck again while wrapping his arms around deans stomach and pulling him up to his chest while he leaned back against the headboard. Pausing his actions to revel in the moment, Cas nuzzled Dean and spoke softly. "I know that Dean, but I could have prevented your injuries entirely and you wouldn't have been angry with me. Can you ever forgive me for leaving you alone with that monster?"

Dean leaned back into Cas for support and suddenly he didn't know whether Cas was still talking about the demon from earlier or if he was talking about Dean's father. Either way, Dean more than accepted his apology. As he opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, the sound from the TV was immediately silenced and he felt his body being cloaked in something that felt like a mixture of pure velvet, cashmere and silk all mixed into one, along with a delightful scent making him all but moan at the feeling.

Looking around him all he saw was a wall of black and he panicked for a split second before he realized that Cas's arms were still wrapped tight around him and that the angel was gently stroking his stomach. Reaching out, Dean dipped his hands into the soft wall of black and upon closer inspection, found the wall to be made of feathers. He knew in an instant what he was feeling.

"Cas? Are… Are these your wings? Cas they're beautiful and…. God they smell amazing, what is that?" Dean gasped in amazement under his breath and loosened Cas's arms from around his middle before nuzzling his face and then his entire upper body into the luscious feathers making Cas buck and moan involuntarily.

Hearing and feeling Cas's reaction behind him, Dean nuzzled in further and moaned at the feeling. "Cas they're amazing."

Cas arched his back and tried to remain as silent as possible as his head tilted back in pleasure. "The smell is my pheromones. It happens when….I'm… I'm glad you're enjoying them, Dean." He stuttered out, trying his best to keep his composure when all he wanted to do was wrap Dean up in his wings and mate with the man till they could no longer walk properly.

Without his knowledge, Cas let out a feral growl making Dean pre cum just at the sound and look in Cas in sheer amazement. "Holy fuck Cas. Make that noise again. Please."

Cas looked Dean over and gave him a slightly confused look. "What noise?"

Dean laughed under his breath then slipped his boxers down around his thighs and rolled his hips against Cas's feathers, not breaking eye contact with the angel. At the sight and feeling of Dean's hard member on his already too sensitive feathers, Cas growled much like his demon brothers and Dean couldn't help but give Cas a feral smile. "That's it baby. That sound." He breathed out as he kept rutting against the wings.

Not being able to take much more of this, Cas bucked again and growled once more before leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling the man onto his lap. Dean let out a surprised, completely unmanly squeak and blushed as he whipped his head around to look his lover. "Cas!"

Cas would've laughed at Dean's outburst, but his pleasure sensors were currently on fire and he had only one thing on his mind. Trying his best to stay in control, he spoke quickly. "Dean, if you do not wish to mate with me for life, please stop. I cannot handle much more. I beg you."

Dean, completely undone and close to the edge of an orgasm, turned to Cas and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Baby I'll fucking marry you in any church you want while drenched in holy water, just let me get lost in those feathers!"

At Dean's words, Cas couldn't take anymore. He turned Dean around, pushed him up against his wings and forced him down onto his back. Crawling over his body and looking down into Dean's eyes, Cas stared hard and got out of his boxers before running his hands over every inch of Dean's body that he could reach. "Say it again. Promise me you'll be mine after this is over. Swear you're not lying."

Dean arched up, his emotions and love laid out on his face just as bare and naked as his body. "I promise, Cas! I swear! I want this. I want you. Cas please!" he begged. Without another words, Cas shoved those words into the back of his mind to hold over Dean tomorrow and let himself go. Pushing himself into Dean, Cas could've sworn that if it weren't for the hotel bedspread peeking out from under Dean's back that he was back in Heaven.

The next day, Sam was livid as he returned back to the hotel. He had been calling Dean's cell phone all day to let him know that he was okay but that he would be back later than expected. When he had gotten no answer or return call, he cut his plans short and rushed back to the hotel to check on Dean. Stomping up the stairs and unlocking the door to the hotel room, he shoved the door open and went to yell, only to have the words die in his throat. At the sight of his brother and Cas naked on the bed, the floor covered in black feathers and the smell of sex that permeated the room, Sam bit his tongue, pivoted on his heel and walked back out thinking, _"I really need to remind Cas about that "Do Not Disturb" sign."_


End file.
